Aventura Nocturna
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Gracias a una promesa de hace mucho tiempo, dos locas primas fujoshis viajaran desde su pais natal Mexico hasta Washington,USA. Donde viviran una de sus mas grandes aventuras en el que creían (o mas bien una creía) inexistente Freddy'Pizza, donde experimentaran lo que es el terror,humor y...amor? pero por sobretodo terror.
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA! Un guston volver a publicar aqui, mi nombre es Sakery y aqui vengo con un fic de uno de los videojuegos que mas me ha dado muchos ataques del corazon ^w^U

Yo y mi prima Shinoby Nehory (no es broma, en serio es mi querida prima de sangre xD) vamos a ser las protagonistas, creo que la conocen debido a su fic de ''noches oscuras'', me apoyo para que yo me animara en hacer este fic y con el paso de los capitulos voy a meter a mi OC y a **Itsuko** junto con **Kuroshiro** (los nombres y OCS que estan marcados y con raya pertenecen a Shinoby Nehory)

**parejas:**SakeryXFreddy y NehoryxFoxy y mas adelante habrá mas

**Five Nights At Freddy no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor**

ESPERO LES GUSTE :D

* * *

><p>"En 15 horas vamos a despegar, por favor por mientras disfruten su estancia" Decía la voz del piloto (la cual tenía tono de 'Odio mi vida')<p>

Los pasajeros seguían haciendo lo suyo ,escuchando la voz y en cierta manera ignorándola , el silencio estaba por todas partes, algunas personas dormían ,otras jugaban con un videojuego, se entretenían con algo o en el peor de los casos comían la asquerosa comida que ofrecían allí

Sin embargo , ella no estaba aburrida ni nada por el estilo, en lo contrario estaba platicando con su prima, sonaba normal para la mayoría pero su prima era de todo menos normal y tal vez cuerda, un poquito

Pero ellas tampoco se quedaba atrás, también tenía sus gustos y características raras, por algo ella y su prima se llevaban de lo mejor, ambas compartían gustos relacionados por lo mayor en su vida :Anime,Yaoi, Videojuegos,Mangas,canciones y sentido de humor

Sin embargo a veces su prima la convencía de hacer cosas desde lo más extraño hasta lo imposible (aunque también había ocasiones en que ella es la que también recomendara esas cosas) pero gracias a ello vivan experiencias graciosas, divertidas y felices (algo de que reír cuando ya estén viejitas y arrugadas)

Pero ahora sentía que lo que estaban haciendo ahora, rayaba con lo imposible (algo que no creía posible) es decir ahora estaban en un avión

Un avión rumbo a Washington.

Un avión rumbo a Washington, sólo para ver si Freddy 'Pizaa existe...

Algo realmente extraño...

"Aún no puedo creer que realmente me hayas convencido para hacer esto" Bufo algo fastidiada mirando de manera incrédula a su prima ,Shinobi Nehory, quien le dedicó una sonrisa picarona

"Recuerda quien fue quien acepto venir antes, Sakery "Le recordó mirándola divertida, le divertía fastidiar un poco a su prima pero en un fondo sabía que esta aparentaba estar enojada y en fondo en realidad estaba emocionada

"Eso paso hace 4 años!"Exclamo incrédula

"Pero lo prometiste que conste"Afirmo sonriente recordando ese momento

_**Flashback (hace 4 años)**_

"Oye Sakery tu crees que freddy'pizza exista?"Pregunto Nehory curiosa

"No lo creo la verdad" Respondió la otra

"Hay que ir a Washington a averiguarlo!" Exclamo de repente viéndola confianzuda

"Que?! Por qué?!"

"Por que así conoceré a Foxy" Respondió Nehory incrédula viéndola como si hubiera preguntado por que a las fujoshi les gustaba el yaoi

Sakery la vio sorprendida pero luego se calmó, su prima estaba bromeando obviamente, así que sin más la miro con una sonrisa divertida

"Esta bien, iremos a Washington"

"SUGOI!"

_**Fin de Flashback**_

**Recordatorio :** _**NUNCA** decirle si a Nehory cuando se trata de ver a sus amores de vida_

Suspiro y miro con frustración como su celular tenía poca batería, anteriormente estaba escuchando su amada música , así que sin más la guardo en su inseparable bolsa

Dio otro Suspiro y miro a su prima , de arriba para abajo, esta estaba distraída mirando en su iPod imágenes de Foxy.

Nehory era pelirroja, de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda lacio, con unos lindos ojos grises y piel pálida, media un 1.56 estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca y un chaleco azul junto con sus zapatos converses, su inseparable boina gris y su también inseparable bolsa

Mientras tanto ella, tenía un cabello plateado muy largó por lo menos hasta la cintura , revuelto en puntas y picos, sus grandes ojos eran de un color azul raro ,fácilmente se podía confundir con un morado azulado, su piel era pálida y media 1,54. Vestía un short negro junto con una blusa roja llevando un suéter negro de marca converse y unos zapatos grises de Vans, asi como su prima tambien tenia una inseparable bolsa que cruzaba desde su cintura hasta su hombro

"Si freddy'pizza de verdad existiera que harías?"le Pregunto a la pelirroja

"Acosar a Foxy"Respondió sin pensar Nehory

"Vaya en serio lo amas verdad?" Comento con sorpresa y añadió "es el primer seme que amas"

"Ay lose, es el primero"afirmo con entusiasmo "ni yo misma me lo creo, usualmente me gustan los ukes tsunderes"

"Ahora te gustan los semes yanderes?"

"Foxy no es yandere!, es un tsundere hecho y derecho" Exclamo la ojigris con un puchero "mira quien lo dice, a ti te gusta Freddy y el es el más yandere de los cuatro"

"Claro que no! Es un tsundere disfrazado de yandere, eso es totalmente diferente"exclamo indignada para luego decir con burla "por lo menos el es más seme que Foxy "

Era curioso que en el anime y caricaturas se podía ver fácilmente el aura del ambiente de la plática, algo imposible en la vida real , sin embargo ahora se cuestionaba eso cuando en los primeros asientos del avión, un aura algo oscura invadía el ambiente alrededor de una pequeña pelirroja y una albina

"Ni en tus más extraños sueños, jamás Freddy será seme de Foxy" Si había algo que enojaba a Nehory, es que se metieran con sus amados personajes favoritos " Es un oso! Ósea Foxy es un zorro pirata, es muy obvio quien sería seme"

"Así? Haber pregúntaselo a los fans que ponen a Freddy de seme"

"Sakery, es muy obvio que un pirata con voz de seme, es seme! Además Freddy canta! Y todos los ukes cantan!"

Sin más que pensar, Sakery se rindió ante la plática , puso su almohada de panda en la ventana y trato de dormir

A su lado Nehory la vio con diversión

"Una apuesta?"Ofreció con una voz y sonrisa inocente

A su lado, tratando de dormir, movió un poco su cara como afirmación sin necesidad de abrir los ojos

"Cuando lleguemos, si Freddy 'pizza existe, trabajaremos como guardias de seguridad 5 noches, trato?"

Su prima medio dormida, dio una sonrisa picarona

"Trato pero si no existe admitirás que Freddy es más seme que Foxy" acepto con diversión ,segura de que cuando lleguen no existirá ningún freddy'pizza allí

"Ok, trato" Sin más que decir, las dos primas se dispusieron a hacer lo suyo , Nehory en escuchar música y uckear a Foxy y Sakery en dormir mientras soñaba con su lindo Kasamatsu Yukio

Y eh ahí donde empieza la loca aventura de Nehory y Sakery quienes no tienen ni idea de que una pequeña apuesta cumpliría una de sus más grandes fantasías y aventuras.

**_Adelanto de siguiente capítulo _**

_Miro con la boca abierta el cartel de aquel lugar_

_'Trabajo de 5 noches en freddy'pizza'_

_Seguía con la mente y cara en blanco mientras a su lado su prima con cara asombrada y emocionada sin pensar en nada más, agarro la mano de su prima y entro a aquel lugar _

_"Queremos el trabajo de guardias de seguridad!" Exclamo en voz alta con entusiasmo_

* * *

><p>Hehehehe en serio, la apuesta es real u.u mi prima Nehory me la hizo justamente ayer Y en cuatro años segun ella iremos a Washington a ver si existe.<p>

no soy realmente una reina del humor pero intentare hacerlo lo mas comico que se pueda ^w^ en el proximo cap va a ser la primera noche y apareceran los animatronics y Sakery conocera a Freddy sin embargo por alguna extraña razon ambos sentiran una rara curiosidad por el uno y el otro, mientras que Nehory conocera y acosara a Foxy hasta el punto que poco a poco hara que el zorro pirata se cuestione por lo que en verdad siente por la pelirroja

Lo se lo se suena muy romantico y cursi peroooo bueno Freddy es mi personaje favorito de este juego ya que me parecen lindos y geniales los semes Yandere y a las vez tsundere (?)

bueno,espero que les haya gustado :D

Chao! esperen hasta el proximo cap


	2. Primera noche en Freddy

Aquí de nuevo! Un gustan volver otra vez espero les gusté este nuevo cap

FNAF no me pertenece

Nehory, Itsuko y Kuroshiro tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Shinoby Nehory

disfruten el cap :D

* * *

><p><em>Miro con la boca abierta el cartel de aquel lugar<em>

_'Trabajo de 5 noches en freddy'pizza'_

_seguía con la mente y cara en blanco mientras a su lado su prima con cara asombrada y emocionada sin pensar en nada más, agarro la mano de su prima y entro a aquel lugar_

_"Queremos el trabajo de guardias de seguridad!" Exclamo en voz alta con entusiasmo_

**7:00 pm**

"Ok...ok...OK YA ENTENDÍ!"La pelo plateada de hallaba hablando con uno de sus hermanos mayores por el teléfono "que?...En serio?...debes de estar bromeando...No es justo! Por qué diablos no confías en mi?! " ahora hace un puchero

"Que te dice"A su lado Nehory oía la plática con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba de que se moría por emoción al haber sido contratadas en la pizzería

"Tsk...Esta bien...ok...ok...adiós"Al fin término Sakery su pequeña llamada con uno de sus hermano mayores, y encima el más sobre protector de todos

Habían salido del la pizzería para luego regresar al rato, el dueño con gusto había aceptado contratarlas solo que ni les dejo revisar el lugar antes de mandarlas a ponerse listas para la noche.

"Ahora a donde vamos" Pregunto la pelo plateada medio enojada (y cuando Sakery esta enojada ella habla como ella quiera dejando de lado su actitud de niña buena) "tenemos 76 horas para conseguir donde dormir"

"Eh? Por qué en 76 horas?"

"Por que en 76 horas Jake y Blake vendrán para asegurarse de que vivamos bien aquí"Respondió malhumorada, _como puede confiar más en esos dos que en mi_ pensó

"BLAKE Y JAKE VENDRÁN?! Genial estaremos rodeadas de puros ukes!"A lo contrario de su prima peliplateada, Nehory esta emocionada a la idea de que sus dos 'queridos' primos vengan, ya que esos dos eran tan lindos y tiernos que los acosaría hasta cansarse

"No es genial! Tu sabes que con Blake no tengo problema pero Jake es la personificación de 'Responsable' y 'Acusador' y apenas vea que no tenemos dinero ni cama llamara a mis demás hermanos y estaremos en problemas"

"Hahahaha no te preocupes conosco a alguien que nos ayudara!" Exclamo la ojiplateada con seguridad

"Eeh?"

2 horas después comiendo hot dogs y tomando diversas fotos de Washington...

"Wooooow sabía que tenías diversos contactos pero no tan diversos"Comento Sakery con asombro viendo en frente de ella una gran casa, de unos 3 pisos tal vez, se veía hermosa y muy moderada y lo que más le emociono fue ver la gran piscina junto con un Jaccuzi, se veía que los dueños de ese lugar debían de tener mucho dinero.

"Lo se"Con igual de emoción, Nenory toco el timbre de la casa

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de unos 14 años, albino y unos lindos ojos dorados (los cuales se abrieron sorprendidos al verlas) su piel era algo pálida pero se veía delicada.

En resumen

Era un uke lindo y encima tenía un aura de "viólame, estoy disponible, uke violable asegurado"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW *w*"Ambas primas rápidamente soltaron sus mochilas y se abalanzaron al chico quien rápidamente se sonrojó

"Mi amor como te extrañe! Hay si, se que tu también me extrañaste" Decía Nehory desde el hombro derecho del chico con voz de mimadora

"Yo también te extrañe! a pesar que no se quien eres pero...te extrañe!"Es lo que decía una Sakery mimadora al hombro izquierdo del muchacho

Ante tal escándalo una niña de cabello tricolor y ojos azules se asomó a la puerta y mostró una cara de emoción al ver a la pelirroja

"Kuroshiro!"

"Ney! Llegaste!"dando un gran salto, la pequeña y tierna niña se abalanzó hacia la pelirroja quien aún estaba abrazada al albino haciendo que este tenga que soportar el triple pesó de un ser humano

"Ba..bajense de mi!"el chico no aguantando más, se desplomó hacia el piso

"Hay Itsuko! Tu no aguantas nada chillón"Le reclamo Nehory al albino

Itsuko al ver que las tres chicas se separaban, rápidamente se levantó y exclamo

"Ney que haces aquí?!

"Pues visitando a mis dos amores"Nehory se puso a abrazar a ambos menores* "que acaso no puedo?"

"..."

"..."

"...viniste a ver freddy'Pizza verdad?"

"Sip"

"Y tu sabías de esto?"Miro con el ceño fruncido a la tricolor quien sin más solo alzo los hombros sin importancia "por que no me lo has dicho?"

"Para molestarte y funciono!"Sin más que decir, Kuroshiro agarro las mochilas de las invitadas y las llevo dentro del hogar

"Y como buen amigo y uke que eres nos dejarás quedarnos contigo?"ambas primas se juntaron y pusieron sus mejores ojos de cachorrito llorosos

El albino solo las miro y luego suspiro para luego poner una linda sonrisa

"Esta bien pueden quedarse"

"WOHOOOOOO! Genial! Vamos Sakery ahora hay que ir a nuestro trabajo que se nos hace tarde!"La pelirroja agarro la mano de su prima y rápidamente la jalo hacia la ciudad de nuevo "No nos esperes despierto Itsuko!"

"Espe-"Itsuko trato de llamarla de nuevo pero ya no se podía oír, sin más puso una cara de preocupación y dio un suspiro "cuídense por favor"

**Durante el camino hacia la pizzería**

"_Amor que dormía~ mi dulce recuerdo~ tristeza vacía donde te pueda encontrar_"Ambas primas se hallaban cantando la canción de Simple and clean en español ignorando los gritos en las calles de 'Cállense locas' y 'Guarden silencio aquí hay personas que tienen vida social'

"Aaaaah~ ya llegamos"Suspiro con ilusión Nehory, cual enamorada mirando el pintoresco lugar

"Ok, son las 10;30"Comento Sakery mirando el reloj de su Iphone para después guardarlo en su bolsa "Bueno no llegamos tan tarde"

"Listaaaaa~?"

"Lista"

"Primera noche en Freddy aquí vamos!"

Y abrieron la puerta...

Lo curioso de aquella Pizzería de niños, es que de día parecía un lugar lindo y inocenton, con globos, pizzas, y confeti en varias partes. Por lo menos en día.

De noche parecía un lugar tenebroso sin ningún tipo de color alegre, sólo el color negro de la oscuridad que rodeaba al lugar. En vez de parecer una pizzería parecía un lugar para asustar a los niños en Halloween.

"Woooow que miedooo~"Habían dicho ambas compartiendo el mismo pensamiento

Saliendo de una esquina el dueño del lugar apareció con su excéntrica vestimenta, era joven, delgado ,pelirrojo con unos extraños y florecientes (y se podía ver una pizca de picardía) ojos verdes, en su (atractivo) rostro estaba una sonrisa algo torcida pero amable.

"Así que ustedes son las nuevas guardias no~?"Dijo con un toque parecido a burla mirándolas de arriba para abajo

"Aaaaaam sip"Respondió Sakery con extrañeza mientras que Nehory se hallaba distraída curioseando el lugar (en resumen, buscando a Foxy)

"Hahaha que bueno es recibir guardias nuevos...otra vez"Miro a Sakery con una mirada llena de picardía al ver como la peliplateada se estremecía con el 'otra vez'

"Hehe gracias por recibirnos señor...Rox"Comento Sakery con incomodidad

Mientras tanto con Nehory

"Wow "Fue lo único que dijo al llegar al lugar donde estaba Foxy.

Por lo que oía de ahí, los animatronics del juego en realidad eran humanoides mitad robots que son controlados (durante el día obvio) para servir pizza y entretener a los niños en la pizzería.**

Así que se sonrojó cuando vio la apariencia de Foxy

Se veía que era muy alto, por lo menos 1.76, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos eran al parecer dorados, vestía con unos shorts rasgados y algo sucio y una camisa blanca también algo sucia junto con su característico parche

En resumen...era el seme más guapo que ha visto en toda su vida

El pirata se hallaba 'apagado' así que la pelirroja se acercó con confianza

"Oh por dios" Rápidamente se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla para luego correr hacia donde su prima "SAKERY! Aquí esta! Aquí esta!"se fue gritando hasta llegar a la peliplateada

Sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos dorados se abrieron en la oscuridad de la habitación

Regresando con Sakery

"Bueno supongo que ya conoces las reglas de este lugar"Término Rox para mirar a Sakery quien estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las mesas de allí

"Ammmmm sip"A decir la verdad la peliplateada no le entendió ni un cacahuate a su ahora jefe

"Esta bien me alegró"Miro fijamente sus ojos "Tus...ojos, _son raros_"

"eh"Se tapó uno de sus ojos alarmada

'Rayos, como el...'Pensó alarmada sintiendo _esa_ sensación en el ojo tapado 'maldición, no aquí'

"Etto, no se de lo que me esta hablando señor"

"Hahaha, no digas nada que se me hace tarde" a punto de irse hacia dirección a la entrada para luego voltear con una sonrisa picara pero unos ojos serios cosa que puso pelos de punta a Sakery "ah una cosa~"

"Que?"

"Todo lo que sucede en Freddy'Pizza, se queda en Freddy'pizza diviértanse~"comento divertido pero con un toque de peligro en su tono, para luego cerrar la puerta

Sakery solo trago duro

"Sakery! Lo encontré! Lo encontré!"llego feliz de la vida Nehory para luego ver a su prima extrañamente pálida "que paso?"

"Nada"Trato de olvidar ese aterrador momento de su mente, su jefe era muy raro...'pero como rayos lo supo'

"Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a nuestros lugares!"

"Si supongo que tienes razón"Camino hacia su oficina cuando sintió la mano de su prima en su hombro tratando de detenerla, sólo se volteó y temió lo peor cuando vio la sonrisa picara en su prima "Ney que pasa?"

"Sakeryyy~ no te acuerdas de la otra apuesta que hicimos de camino hacia acá?"

La peliplateada solo abrió los ojos horrorizada

...

**12:00 AM**

"QUE PIZZERÍA TIENE UNA FALDA EN UN CAJÓN?!"Se pregunto Sakery subiendose y a la vez bajandose la molesta prenda de la cintura, atrás suyo su prima se hechaba sus carcajadas "quiero mi querido short de vuelta!"

"Hasta que le hagas caballito a Freddy te los pondrás"Aventó la otra prenda a la ventana ante la mirada de su prima "o mejor dicho hasta que lleguemos a casa de Itsuko"

"Oye!"

...

"Este estúpido ventilador no da nada!"Con una mano agitandola tratando de darse aire mientras que a su lado Sakery aún trataba de bajarse la falda que para su colmo era muy corta

"Uy~ con esta falda no hace calor, no me la quieres cambiar?" Poniendo una sonrisa inocente miro a su prima esperanzada

"Hahahaha...nop"

Sakery solo puso cara de puchero y al ver que no funcionaba decidió mejor agarrar la cajita musical en caso de que La Marioneta apareciera

"revisa las cámaras y si no hay nada agarra la lámpara"

"Hai~"acepto su prima checando las cámaras y cuando vio que aún no había movimiento agarro la lámpara

**1;00 AM**

"Como están señoritas?"Una voz sensual y ronca las saludo desde el pasillo casi causando que ambas chicas tengan paros cardíacos

"Que rayos?!"Rápidamente la pelirroja prendió los rayos de luz de la linterna alusando para su sospechas a su amado pirata pelirrojo

"FOXY?!"Su prima Sakery obviamente no se esperaba eso (aunque para ser sinceros tampoco se lo esperaba ella) pero apesar de eso nunca dejo de jalar la cajita musical

En frente de ambas se hallaba el pelirrojo con expresión de 'las matare' mientras con una mano trataba de taparse de la linterna

"Una nueva y sensual pose para un nuevo dibujo"Pensó Nehory con saña pero rápidamente guardó ese pensamiento en otro momento

"es-Es rea-al"

"Sip...es realmente sexy, lo se *w*"Afirmo la Pelirroja con una gran sonrisa gatuna pero sin dejar de pagar y prender la luz de la lámpara repetidamente

"QUE?! No! M-me refiero a que es real eso de que van a intentar matarnos en la noche!"Obviamente su prima no compartía su entusiasmo pero vamos que puede pasar si tienes a 10 animatronics asesinos que intentarán matarte en las noches

"Es genial!"

"Cla-Claro que no!"

"Lo es!, además admitelo, es sexy!"Apunto al de orejas de zorro pero aún mantienendo su mirada en su prima y sin dejar la mendiga linterna

"Bueno, de que es sexy lo es, lo admito"Como había dicho antes hablar con su prima sobre tontadas en situaciones como estas (por que si, han pasado muchas y diversas situaciones como esa) realmente la tranquilizaban la verdad y por otra parte debía de admitirlo, ese pelirrojo no estaba tan mal que digamos.

"AHA!"

**2;00 AM**

El pirata pelirrojo harto de la luz y algo incrédulo por la charla que tenían esas niñas sabiendo que el esta ahí para matarlas,decidió irse un momento hasta que estén con la guarda baja y así poder acabar con sus vidas.

Ambas primas dejaron de discutir cuando oyeron los fuertes pasos del zorro irse y se extrañaron

"Se ha ido?"Sakery tenía un ceño fruncido sospechando "por que será ?"

"Tal vez se encariñó con nosotras!"La cara de Nehory se ilumino ante esa posibilidad y a su lado su prima dejando su cara de sospecha y poniendo una cara de incredulidad

"¿De cuando acá un asesino robótico humanoide que ha matado millones de guardias se encariña con dos chicas en una hora en la primera noche"

Nehory hizo puchero

"Es posible~"

"No lo es"

"Si lo es~"

"No lo es"

"Siiiii~"

"Nouuuuu~"

Ambas primas de miraron con cara de rivalidad para después reír a carcajadas

"Ok ok mejor sigo con la cajita"Agarro el objeto y le siguió jalando cuerda "Tu usa la linterna y revisa las cámaras "

"haiiiii~ pero mañana te toca a ti"Hizo lo que se pidió

"Ok"

La pelirroja viendo que aún no había nada en el pasillo y los conductos decidió observar las cámaras y cuando lo hizo se llevo tremendo sustote y derrame nasal

**3;00 AM**

"TOY BUNNY , TOY CHICA Y MANGLE!"

Su prima técnicamente salto ante el grito y casi se le cae la cajita, rápidamente se volteó preocupada

"están aquí?!"

"Noooo pero míralos!" Le mostró la cámara a la peliplateada quien aún no soltando la cajita se acercó a mirar y se aterró

En la cámara 5 estaba Toy Bunny mirando fijamente el lente de la cámara y ahí fue cuando Sakery se dio cuenta por que el derrame de su prima, Toy Bunny era algo alto, de cabello azul claro con orejas de conejo del mismo color y unos grandes ojos verdes chispeantes. Era tan lindo, vestía una pantalosillos junto con una camisa blanca y un chaleco adornando más un lindo y colorido moño en su cuello

Y en la cámara 7 estaba Toy Chica, una rubia alta, ojos azules y de grandes pechos (algo que hizo que ambas primas se mirarán su respectivo y les rodeará una deprimente aura) vestida con una corta falda amarilla y una blusa de tirantes, esta parada en el pasillo

Y en la cámara 4 esta Mangle junto con Ballon Boy, Mangle era alto (sip, este hecho traumo a Sakery ya que todo ese tiempo pensó que era más bien 'alta'") de cabello blanco largó atado en una cola, con unos ojos amarillos,vestido con casi igual que Toy Bunny excepto con el moño, se veía algo dañado y deformado. Y sin moverse de su puesto, esta Ballon Boy de pequeña estatura, castaño, piel morena y unos lindos ojos verdes.

"...son"

"Son..."

"hermosos"Ambas primas casi lloraban ante tremenda apariencia de los animatronics, tan diferente en el juego donde son más feos y raros

**4;00 AM**

Ambas primas dejaron sus lloriqueos al oír pasos

De repente de la nada, Nehory agarro la lámpara y la prendió ante el pasillo

Sakery abrió los ojos y un sonrojo se formó al ver al mismísimo Freddy en frente de ellas junto con Foxy

Era alto como Foxy, de cabello castaño oscuro y revuelto, unos chispeantes ojos azules y una sonrisa macabra en su sexy y guapo rostro, vestía como Toy Bunny y Mangle, la diferencia es que llevaba un moño rojo.

"Así que ellas son las nuevas~?"

"Si"Foxy a su lado respondía de manera despreocupada más concentrado en taparse de esa estúpida linterna

"Tsundere~"Fastidio Nehory con una sonrisa burlona usando la linterna varias veces " Sakery agarra la caja musical y intenta revisar las cámaras"

"Siii~"Dijo esta tratando de ignorar a ambos animatronics, después de todo solo venían ahí para matarlas

'Tsundere? Qué jodidos es eso?"Pensó Foxy con desagrado pensando que esa palabra es un insulto, para luego poner también una sonrisa burlona "en serio? Entonces también pensabas en eso cuando me diste un beso?"

**5:00 AM**

Si ves a un tomate con cabello rojo, es Nehory la tomatita toda sonrojada al darse cuenta que el animatronic a estado despierto desde mucho antes que llego

"Esta-estabas despierto?!"

"No tengo por que responderte eso, humana"

"Etto no te ofendas, pero ya paso de moda el hablar como si fueras un extraterrestre" Comento Sakery como si nada ganandose una mirada de 'en serio? -_-' De parte de su prima "QUE? Solo opinaba!"

"Ustedes humanas son tan raras"Dijo Freddy borrando su sonrisa para poner una mueca de desagrado, cuando Foxy dijo que las nuevas guardias parecían más bien bromear entre ellas que estar asustadas de el ,no se lo creyó y decidió acompañarlo, además hace tiempo que el no mataba a nadie con sus propias manos.

"No somos raras, solo somos normales a nuestra manera"Se defendió Sakery y a su lado Nehory asintió opinando lo mismo

"enton-"

"argh! Ya basta de estupideces!"Freddy se acercó con furia hacia ambas primas y puso una sonrisa sádica "Ya es hora de la transformación"

Ambas primas miraron algo temerosas como Freddy se acerca a agarrarlas hasta que...

**6:00 AM**

"YEIIIIIIIIIIII!"Ambas primas se abrazaron victoriosas mientras Freddy y Foxy ponían caras de furia y seriedad

"Mañana las mataremos"Aseguro el Pelirrojo con seriedad mirando a Nehory, para después voltear y volver a su lugar

Freddy lo siguió volteandose y llenadose en el pasillo

Nehory miro divertida a su prima y le dio un codazo para luego apuntar con la mirada al castaño

Sakery puso cara temerosa pero a la vez de resignación

Con todo lo que podía, corrió hacia Freddy y de un brinco salto a su espalda y se agarro de su cuello, sintió como el de orejas de oso se estremecía ante la sorpresiva acción

Pasaron segundo y Freddy no decía ni hacia nada, hasta que con tranquilidad agarro las manos que estaban aferradas a su cuello y con dureza hizo que soltaran dejando caer a la peliplateada en el duro y doloroso piso

"Aoch!"Se quejó la de ojos azules y rápidamente se agarro la estúpida falda para evitar que vieran lo que había _allí_, lentamente miro hacia arriba para toparse con la mirada de Freddy

El castaño la miraba con mirada tan tranquila y que no expresaba nada para luego decir

"Mañana ten por seguro que te torturare de la forma más dolorosa y tétrica posible que tu insignificante mente no podrás soportar más y me suplicarás matarte y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa de mi imaginación y créeme , la imaginación de un humanoide es tan grande como la de un humano"

Y así sin más, con tranquilidad se fue a su puesto dejando a la pobre peliplateada con un gran escalofrío

...

"Ya no volveré a apostar contigo jamás"Refunfuñaba Sakery, más cómoda ya que al fin se quitó la mendiga falda y se puso su preciado short

"Hahahaha fue divertido admitelo"Se carcajeaba Shinoby

Ambas estaban en la sala de la casa de Itsuko, junto con café y unos ricos panes cómodamente viendo en la televisión 'Bob Esponja', Itsuko y Kuroshiro se hallaban aún dormidos.

"Admitelo, no fue tan malo para ser nuestra primera noche pero en el juego era más fácil~"Comento Shinoby lamentandose un poco

"siiiii~ tal vez" Tomo un poco del líquido caliente

"Mañana hay que pedirles a Kuroshiro y a Itsuko que nos acompañen"

"Sería genial!"

"Siiiii~"

"Hahaha ok, mejor será aprovechar para dormir, sospecho que la próxima noche no será tan normal que digamos"Sakery se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación "Por cierto...Creo que nuestro jefe sabe algo de mis ojos"

"Eh? Lo sabe?!"

"No lo se"Los ojos de la peliplateada cambiaron del hermoso azul al rojo carmesí "pero no quiero arriesgarme"

"Tranquis~! De seguro no es nada"Su prima también se levantó y apagó la televisión "Recuerda mañana es..."

Los ojos de su prima volvieron a la normalidad, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa divertida

"La segunda noche en Freddys!" gritaron ambas

"Ney! Sakery! Duérmanse ya!"Un grito que provenía de Itsuko de la habitación de arriba

* * *

><p>Hahaha y aquí la primera noche en Freddy realmente les agradezco sus comentarios, en el proximo cap apareceran mas animatronics :D<p>

Rox es un personaje que invente, es una persona que siempre es extravagantes, picara y bromista pero sobre todo misteriosa, puede parecer algo cruel y sádico pero en el fondo esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por las personas que le importan, el sabe todo, el secreto de Sakery, el sabe lo de los animatronics pero lo mantiene de secreto ya que según el "las noches son más divertidas así" en realidad el ve todo como un simple juego pero también hay veces que se toma en serio su papel de jefe y se preocupa por las personas que le importan

A Blake y Jake pronto los conocerán, son unos de los hermanos mayores de Sakery, también son mis ocs, pronto los conocerán :3

Y a Itsuko y Kuroshiro los meteré en la segunda noche :3

Estas van a ser las parejas : FreddyxSakery, FoxyxNehory, Toy BunnyxItsuko y ChicaxKuroshiro y tal vez una que otra insinuación yaoi o yuri xD

espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^


	3. un trio mas

**aqui el fic! lamentar tardanza wU**

**no se que decir ^_^U bueno, Como he dicho antes FNAF no me pertenece **

**y tampoco Nehory,Kuroshiro y Itsuko, ellos le pertenecen a Shinoby nehory**

**pero Blake,Jake,Toshio y Sakery si son mios **

**espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Itsuko era conocido por ser una persona con rasgos finos y preciosos y algo femeninos, debia de admitirlo para su pesar, habia chicas que incluso lo envidiaban por su figura delgada y delicada y chicos que poclamandose heteros machos pechos peludos, caian y babeaban por el.<p>

Y aun asi, no todo es de color rosa, no tenia muchos amigos que digamos, normalmente era una persona tan timida que ninguno del salon se acercaba a el a menos que el huyera depavorido como raton huyendo de gato.

Shinoby y Kuroshiro eran sus mejores amigas desde siempre.

A Kuroshiro la habia conocido gracias a Shinoby, La tricolor no tenia casa y a regañadientes le pidio quedarse con el, a lo que el tambien en regañadientes acepto solo por la pelirroja, pero debido a su tiempo, muy en el fondo, si esta encariñado con la pequeña niña.

Y a Shinoby la habia conocido en internet, al principio era algo distante con ella pero con el paso de tiempo paso de ser 'conocida acosadora fujoshi' a 'mejor amiga acosadora fujoshi', y queriendo conocerla en persona, viajo hasta mexico para encontrarse.

habia sido un encuentro digno de recordar, tuvieron buenos momentos pero para su pesar tuvo que volver a USA.

y ahora, tres fujoshis (contando con Kuroshiro) se quedaban en su casa ,dos de las tres fujoshis trabajaban en la peligrosa freddy'pizza por lo menos en seis noches, sabiendo que el tenia el suficiente dinero para mantenerlas.

pero como rayos paso esto?

y esta es la situacion, un peliazul con orejas de conejo abrasandolo con pasion y lamiendole el cuello mientras que dos pelirrojos se hallaban discutiendo sobre quien era mas tsundere, una tricolor abrazandose a una rubia pechugona mientras que otra rubia pechugana la trataba de jalar de la otra rubia pechugona y una desaparecida peliplateada que tal vez ya este siendo torturada por un chico castaño con orejas de oso mientras que un peliplateado inocente trataba de hablar con un pelimorado mientras que un pelinegro ojiazul tsundere se hacia como el que no tenia celos y un castaño ojigris durmiendo como si nada.

Sip, lo normal.

**FLASHBLACK**

"Que rayos hacen aqui?!"Fue el grito que lo desperto en su sueño de la tarde, alertandolo, rapidamente se puso sus pantuflas y se fue corriendo hacia el proviniente grito.

Que pasa?! "fue su grito de preocupasion, sorprendiendose ante los tres chicos que estaban en la puerta mientras que enfrente de ellos estaba Sakery con cara de horror.

fijo su mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

Uno, el mas alto, tenia el cabello cafe griseado que combinaba perfectamete con sus ojos grises y con unas grandes ojeras, su piel era palida y tenia una expresion entre cansada,inexpresiva y despreocupada, de ellos tres el fue el que mas le llamo la atencion ya que era muy atractivo y hasta por decir...muy lindo.

Aparto su mirada (sin embargo lo miraba un poco de reojo) y miro a los otros dos

El segundo mas alto, era un pelinegro azulado, junto con unos fosforecentes y atrayentes ojos azules oscuros, su piel era igual de palida que el otro, y su expresion decia perfectamente que no tiene buen despertar pero apesar de eso, debia de admitir que igual era atractivo.

y el ultimo era igual de alto que el pelinegro, pero de los tres, tenia la aparencia mas atrayente, tenia el cabello peliplateado y alborotado sin embargo algo corto, tenia un ojo rojo carmesi y otro era un color azul fuerte y adecir verdad, era bastante hermoso y lindo, tenia una expresion tonta y demasiado inocente pero alegre y amigable.

"quienes son ellos"Pregunto con cautela.

Kuroshiro los miraba con un brillo en los ojos, eran tan lindos.

Nehory lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

"dejame presentartelos Its!"Apunto al castaño "es el el tierno y perezoso Toshio" luego apunto al pelinegro malhumorado "el que tiene cara de tsundere malhumorado es Jake" y luego apunto al sonriente peliplateado "y el es el inocente y tonto Blake"

"un gusto~"Dijo como si nada Blake, sonriendo alegremente ante la idea de hacer nuevos amigos

"Como me llamaste?!"Reclamo furioso Jake, sonrojandose un poco ante el apodo

"Puedo irme a dormir?"Pregunto Toshio suavemente y estando en su propio mundo ignorando el apodo que le puso la pelirroja

"Aun sigo preguntando, que hacen aqui? no se suponia que vedrian mañana"Pregunto confundida Sakery a sus tres hermanos pero habia otra duda que no le cabia "Y que hace Toshio con ustedes?

Jake la miro con el ceño fruncido y atino a dar un bufido fastidiado.

"El viejo nos obligo a venir mas temprano"Murmuro fastidiado para luego decir "Y queria que Toshio viniera con nosotros ya que pasa mas tiempo durmiendo y flojeando que salir, asi que nos obligo traerlo"

"pero por que no me avisaron?!"Pregunto algo enojada la peliplateada

"te molesta?"Pregunto poniendo una leve sonrisa arrogante

"sip"

"Entonces funciono"Afirmo sonriente, siempre lo molestaban a el, ahora ellos merecian de su propia medicina "El viejo me pido que si trabajas en algo que te ponga en peligro, te llevemos a casa"

"QUE?!"Gritaron ambas primas

"Eso es algo injusto no crees Jake?"Incluso se quejo Blake

"es irrespetuoso"Incluso el perezoso Toshio comento por lo bajo

"Oni-chan es cruel"Dijo Sakery cruzandose de brazos, inflando sus mejillas.

"insensible"Dijo Nehory haciendo puchero

"Tsk"Bufo mirando hacia el otro lado, siempre se la llevaban con el

"pero para que veas que no es peligroso, acompañenos"Propuso Nehory poniendo una sonrisa atrevida

Jake le correspondio, entrecerando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa salvaje y retadora.

"Claro que no, primero convence a Blake y a Toshio y ire"

"Se puede dormir ahi?"Pregunto inocentemente Toshio, restregandose un ojo con su mano y dando un bozteso

"claro que shi mi amorsh"Exclamo Negory corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo

"oye"le llamo un Itsuko celoso, jalandola del castaño y mirandolo de manera retadora

Toshio lo miro confundido y inexpresivo ante la mirada del albino y la ignoro como si nada despreocupado

"entonces ire"Dijo como si nada boztesando aburrido

"Yo tambien quiero ir!"Hiperactivo, Blake alzo la mano como niño chiquito.

"genial!"Alzo el puño emocionada Sakery

Jake miro con cara de -_-U

"Idiotas..."

"Hola Rox~"Saludo picaramente Nehory

"Ney-chan~"Le correspondio el saludo el pelirrojo mirandola con una sonrisa igual de picara

sin embargo, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a los otros invitados

'vaya, mas guardias...Esta noche sera divertida~"Penso divertido mirando a los otros invitados de manera traviesa

"quienes son?"Pregunto tentativamente, mirandolos con una sonrisa amigable

"Son mis hermanos"Respondio algo nerviosa Sakery, habia algo en su jefe que le ponia el pelo en puntas.

"deberian de saber que deben de tener el doble del cuidado cuando traen mas presas idiotas"Comento despreocupadamente ignorando la mirada asesina del pelinegro ojiazul

"como nos llamaste?!"Se trato de abalanzar hacia el si no fuera por las manos de Blake en su cintura tratando de calmarlo

"tranquilo Jake~ no te enfades por algo asi"A diferencia de Jake, Blake tenia una paciencia infinita por dos razones, 1:Era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta que lo insultan 2:a pesar de que no lo paresca, era demasiado maduro (a su manera) para enojarse por solo palabras

Rox se habia ido y dejo a cargo a las chicas.

Toshio se hallaba comodamente dormido en una mesa, despues lo despertarian

"Baja de una maldita vez de alli Blake! no andes curiosando"Le reclamo Jake al peliplateado que se hallaba en la pista de los animatronics tratando de ver si habia un rastro de ellos

"Jake" lo mira emocionado "Tu crees que ellos caminan por si solos?!"

"Idiota!"

Itsuko y Kuroshiro miraban la escena con una gotita estilo anime

"Asi son siempre ellos?"Se pregunto Itsuko

"Siii~ si vieras como son tambien los otros"Murmuro por lo bajo Sakery

"bueno!"Llamo la atencion Nehory, viendo que eran las 11;50 pm "es hora de prepararnos"

"OSU"Gritaron ambas primas al mismo tiempo

Jake rodo los ojos fastidiado,Blake rio ante las ocurrencias de su hermana y prima,Toshio solo siguio inocentemente dormiendo, Kuroshiro sonrio alegre y Itsuko trago duro.

presentia que algo malo pasara.

12;00 pm

Jake miro estresado el lugar, tenia un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

ese lugar era demasiado pequeño para 7 personas...

* * *

><p><strong>el flashblack aun no temina ;3 <strong>

**espero les haya gustado mis ocs ^w^ el siguiente capitulo sera la noche 2 y esta vez los animatronicts apareceran **

**Blake,Jake y Toshio solo se quedaran en la noche 2 y se iran ya que cumplieron su parte pero no se preocupen, volveran en el siguiente fic del primer juego ya que este es el segundo ^w^ **

**ahora es mi siguiente pregunta; Prefieren un BunnyxBlake o un JakexBlake? o un BunnyxToshio?**

**lo que ustedes gusten **

**y antes de nada, si desean ver como es exactamente la aparencia de mis ocs, tengo sus links en mi biografia, en la parte mas baja, ahi estaran junto con mi pagina donde dibujo yo los dibuje w asi que por favor sean amables**

**oki doki nos vemos! "se va volando en su panda imaginario"**


End file.
